


Risking The Path.

by QueenNutHouse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Merlin is a Little Shit, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Percival (merlin) - Freeform, Post-Episode s02e04: Lancelot and Guinevere, Post-Episode: s01e05 Lancelot, Post-Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, What-if Challenge, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNutHouse/pseuds/QueenNutHouse
Summary: Coming of Arthur episode,A retake on what would happen if more help was given to Arthur and a new path is set to save Lancelot from walking into the vail.The chance is there. The choice is there. The risk is in there hands.Lancelot's fate is not written in stone, now the path must be walked if the risk is to be taken.This is my what if! What if you could save Lancelot?!
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table (Merlin) & Original Character(s), Lancelot & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot & Percival (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) & Original Character(s), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. A new path to walk.

**Author's Note:**

> Reworked thanks to thatone-nerdygirl you do set me a challenge thank you!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the time of magic two will be sent to help,  
> to heal and cause chaos, the old religion won't be pleased.  
> Based on the season three episode coming of Arthur with gap fillets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my life happy

A field with an old ash tree probably as old as Camelot itself sat alone in a field of wildflowers. Bees buzzed around the purple flowers and pink blossoms while birds sang sweet melodies of mating.  
A soft warm breeze danced and twisted with loose long auburn hair as a soft sigh escaped parted lips; fingers gently pushed the locks of auburn behind soft ears as the girl glanced at a bumblebee dancing by her bare feet.  
They sat under the tree as the breeze toyed with loose leaves dancing lowly in the grass as wildflowers swayed to and fro, surrounded by hills so green and pure after the summer rain, it was magical.  
A brook flowed feet away from the tree- the trickle of water over stones and pebbles could be heard clearly on the quiet, perfectly blue-skied day.  
All the while, the sun shone brightly warming exposed skin as shadows of leaves danced upon lilted eyelids.  
With a book in her hand, Talia stretched her arms up high to work out the kinks in her shoulders from sitting for so long.  
This day was a good day.  
It was a rare treat for her and Matthew to be freed from quests from the Guardians (another story to be told another time).  
The young man sat, pondering the world as one does on such a day, eyes half-lidded without a care in the world as he listened to the turning of pages.  
A plane overhead passed by the only sound reminding them they were in the twenty-first century as Matthew checked his text grinning to himself as Talia glanced over rolling her eyes.  
The day had started slow and calm for the two, as a sudden cold chill brushed through the warm summer, calling an abrupt stop to the surrounding peace.  
Talia sat up sharply, placing her book down, wild hair blazing as red as her eyes.  
She scanned the area, everything increasing in detail as the colours intensified, her mind sharpening along with it.  
"Talia?" Matthew questioned softly, looking over, his posture becoming alert and subconsciously ready.  
He had grown to know his friend’s signs of danger over the years of travel together.  
"I'm not sure," she murmured under her breath. Slowly standing as her hand braced on the tree, the feel of rough bark grounded her back to the present.  
The sky seemed to darken as a dense fog rolled down the hills from all sides, surrounding them slowly, before settling at the bottom of their ravine.  
"Well, this is certainly interesting. The weather didn't say fog,” Matthew observed, standing almost shoulder to shoulder with Talia, showing the height difference.  
"No, it didn't. Something’s not right,” she murmured, studying the dense fog and darkened sky.  
The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as goosebumps sent a shiver from her toes to the tip of her head.  
The accusations of this being the Guardian’s work rested on the tip of her tongue, yet left unsaid.  
But then it hit them like a storm- the static dancing through every nerve in their bodies, like a vice gripping one's soul, pulling like a hook with a fish caught on the end.  
Forceful, yet graceful, the knowledge of moving yet at the same time, not, and suddenly, it was lurching to a stop as fired off nerves sharply stabbed like wildfire upon the skin, and then it stopped as quickly as it came.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Matthew cursed, yelling as he stumbled to his knees, quickly catching Talia underarm as gracefully as possible.  
Both were kneeling over the not-so-large tree that was there moments ago; now it was reduced to a mere sapling.  
"That’s weird...I don't think I'll ever get used to that," she muttered, breathing heavily.  
Her hands rested on Matt's arm, shaking her head to clear the cloudiness.  
"Not again! They could have at least warned us," Matthew growled as he guided his friend to sit down on the grass, catching their breaths as pain pulsed through every nerve.  
"I don’t think that’s necessarily their style, I doubt we will ever get used to that,” Talia stated, unhappy with their predicament.  
"So much for a day off,” Matthew muttered, annoyed at the unannounced adventure they had been flung into.  
Talia’s keen eyes scanned the slowly clearing fog, which seemed to climb up the hills once again, the warm breeze returning to its dance once again against cool skin.  
Goosebumps appeared on their arms.  
"You are here for a quest." The voice was strong calling from behind them.  
"Crap."  
"Dammit."  
They spoke in unison, turning to the voice. There, standing a meter away from the two, was a Guardian, in glowing gold glory.  
The Elder Guardian was a tall and lanky man with greying hair but held a strength belying his age.  
His wear was a simple robe of pure white and he somehow emitted warmth and power that would make all others cower before him. All except one.  
Talia glared at the Guardian, but stayed silent, waiting for his speech to end before she pounced.  
"Talia and Matthew, you have a chance to change the past, to set right what has been deemed wrong in the eyes of the Guardians."  
"What, no greeting? No, ‘how are you?’ No warning?” Talia scoffed before fixing her gaze on him and continuing. “No, of course not. Why would you? And just what if we say no?" She struggled to stand, Matthew, pulling the smaller of the two up with a clasped hand.  
Frustration gave her an energy boost while her stony glare hardened at the Guardian as Matthew attempted to pick up their things.  
"If you refuse, the Kingdom of Camelot will fall. Uther will die, damaging Camelot beyond repair, and young Arthur will push away his beloved Guinevere and the warlock, Merlin. Worst of all, Morgana will rule Camelot, and Lancelot will give his life needlessly to the veil,” the Guardian huffed. He was used to dealing with an annoyed Talia.  
Matthew's eyebrows skyrocketed at the simple statement as Talia stopped to look over her shoulder at Matthew; both glanced at one another speechless.  
Matthew gave a weak shrug, indicating to Talia that she should interrogate the Guardian.  
"Wait, we’re in the realm of Camelot, Albion? The 5th century?" She asked, frowning as she worked out the time difference watching as Matthew pulled out his mobile, only to curse loudly.  
"So much for that date with Cathryn."  
"Oops, one thousand years and no service, " Talia snickered as Matthew glared at her while the Guardian rolled his eyes, coughing quite loudly.  
"Late 5th century. Lancelot is not a knight yet," The Guardian reassured with a simple shrug, waiting on them to make their choice.  
"Okay, explain. And I mean everything. No holding back, no secrets. I want all the information,” Talia demanded, shaking a finger at the Elder Guardian before continuing. “I'll be damned if anything happens, oh, like running through with a sword for wrong information!" She grounded out before looking over to Matthew, who stood beside her with his arms crossed.  
He was just as intrigued at their current predicament as she was; the frustration was slowly ebbing away with the oddness of their situation.  
The Guardian smiled in amusement before spouting off information about the quest.  
As he explained the predicament, Matthew and Talia scanned the area for protection and mentally worked out a plan.  
A forest that rested a mile away would do just fine. Walking there was simple enough- through a few fields and such so with gathered things they started forward, continuing to listen to the Guardian rattle off information.  
The Guardian informed them that Morgana and her sister Morgause had taken Camelot and that Uther was in the dungeons being mentally tortured.  
Arthur was on the run with a small group, and Lancelot was about to come back into the picture so to speak with his companion, Percival.  
Their task was one thing: help Lancelot and help him heal as Guinevere fell for Arthur and not the former, and help Arthur take back Camelot, all while emptying the Cup of Life, which in turn, created an immortal army. Easy, right?  
********  
They settled in the crest of the forest with the same brook trickling as it did earlier, mere meters away. Fire came to life as twigs and sticks were added to a pile.  
Finally, clothing that was appropriate to that era was provided to both of the adventurers in saddlebags, along with bedrolls and provisions stuffed in next to it.  
Strangely, if not gladly, Talia was given clothing fit for a knight: knee-length black leather boots with trousers to match, a light blue-grey long-sleeved tunic, and archers wrist brace to join, and a cloak of dark blue joined the ensemble as she loosely tied her hair back in a delicate ponytail.  
Matthew, on the other hand, was given more of a manservant and guard look; brown breeches and black boots, a darker red loose-fitting shirt, a long, brown cloak, and a belt where daggers would sit out of sight. That gave the young man a bit of reassurance.  
The clothing itself made them laugh softly, and they examined their garb, grinning loosely at one another.  
"So… I'm your manservant?" Matthew asked with humour in his eyes.  
The Guardian was gone and they could finally get their heads around the prospect that they no longer were in the 21st century once again.  
"Apparently so, but let's go on and gain the respect of a protector as well," she grinned, sitting back against a large ash tree.  
The rough bark beneath her fingers provided a strange comfort. "Got to appreciate the weapons as well, and I'm going out on a limb here saying that the broadsword and daggers are yours Matt, and this one is mine along with the longbow," she speculated whilst inspecting the quiver of arrows, caressing the pheasant feather fletching between her fingers as the short sword gleamed in the firelight beside her.  
"At least with me being a manservant, being together will work," Matthew reasoned as he stocked up the fire.  
"True, plus you'll protect a damsel in distress," Talia laughed cheekily.  
"Seriously? You, a damsel?"  
"I'm offended."  
"When ain't you?"  
"Twat."  
"Princess."  
"Shove it, Matthew."  
The insults quickly dissolved into laughter between the two, lightening the mood.  
The first step was finding Lancelot and Percival, to which they were assured that they would soon meet if they stayed where they were.  
The village of Ealdor wasn't far, so with a quick change of clothing, bagging their modern clothes in the saddlebags and weapons settled beside themselves, Matthew and Talia sat, waiting as the sky darkened, greeting the night.  
It wasn't long after sunset when Talia declared that she would gather firewood to last the night and into the morning.  
Meanwhile, Matthew set to cooking on the open fire a simple rabbit stew, glancing at her with slight concern.  
"Be careful, Tal," he called over the crackle of the fire as he watched her leave.  
"Quit worrying. You'll get premature grey hairs," she smiled over her shoulder as she pulled the quiver of arrows over her shoulder and grabbed her longbow, just in case.  
Softly humming a tune of thanks to the spirits and deities she remembered from her time with the Guardians, she collected wood from the forest floor.  
It seemed right, for who was she to argue if Merlin was real, or the knights of Camelot, or even the Sword in the Stone? Magic was most definitely real, therefore their deities and spirits had to be too, right? Surely it wouldn't hurt to thank them. What was there to lose? she mentally argued with herself.  
With an armful of wood, she started back to the clearing, careful of branches and shrubs as they attempted to catch her feet.  
She approached with caution, as always. Just in case, she told herself. However, she found herself frowning at the strange voices murmuring ahead in the clearing.  
"I'll be damned. It looks like we have some company already," she muttered to herself before sighing heavily. Ready for this or not, it didn't matter now. She took a deep breath before breaking through the brush.  
"I see we have visitors," she spoke as the two souls jumped, turning to stare at her, their hands mid-reach for their weapons.  
It seemed the two strangers were on edge, not that she could blame them if what the Guardian had said was true. 

"Lady Talia, meet Lancelot and Percival." Matthew quickly dropped into a manservant persona as he started to take the firewood from her.  
The two strangers bowed slightly from their sitting position.  
"My lady, I hope you do not mind sharing your fire?" Lancelot asked softly, his dark eyes finding her hazel ones, though he swore the fire made them red as the flames themself.  
"Of course not, you both look ready to drop. But I am no lady- only in the title," she grinned easily at Lancelot, her eyes dancing to the fire.  
"I have seen her fight. Trust me, she is no lady," Matthew snickered at Talia as she rolled her eyes while he threw a few sticks in the fire.  
"And you're about as much use as a wet stick, yet I don't complain," Talia deadpanned grinning as he laughed.  
"Have you eaten?" She asked, eyeing the two gentlemen. She couldn't help her eyes from lingering on Lancelot, and as it seemed, neither could he.  
"No, we have not had time, my lady." Percival's voice was gentle yet strong as his eyes lingered on the cooking stew.  
"Talia or Tal will do," she smiled cheekily at Percival before turning to Matthew. "I did the wood, you get the water."  
"Ugh, really?"  
"Don't fall in," she laughed, throwing her waterskin to him as he stood.  
The two strangers watched in fascination at their interaction.  
"Fine, but if I do, you’re rescuing me," he huffed gathering his own  
"I'll laugh first, and then I'll save you," she shrugged before going about gathering bowls for their stew.  
"And I thought you cared."  
"My humour comes first, rescue second."  
"Typical, I'm just your comedy."  
"No, you are also the carrier, cook, and general pain in the backside," she smirked up at her friend from her crouching position by the fire.  
"You’re mean."  
"What's new?" She deadpanned.  
Matthew laughed softly before turning to the two men. "Can I fill yours whilst trying not to drown?" 

With their nod of thanks, Matthew gathered Lancelot and Percival's waterskins as he clambered off towards the brook.  
"Don’t forget to thank the vilia as you refill!" Talia called over her shoulder as she filled two bowls with rabbit stew.  
"Of course, I'll thank them as I'm falling in," Matt called back before disappearing, following the sound of the trickling water.  
"So, what are two strangers doing on the path towards Camelot?" Talia questioned as she passed the bowls to them. She pulled off her longbow and quiver to settle it by her side as she sat on the grass, leaning back on the ash tree and watched the two men dig into their food like they hadn't eaten in days, eagerly awaiting their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you inner-egg-pong for the beta help.


	2. The new path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey is only half the fun, getting to know one another and rescuing a future king is a start to a new path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and even simple comments are always gladly welcome!

The food didn't last long with the two men before her. Their hunger shone through like a beacon;   
after their second bowl, Talia sat listening to Lancelot and Percival's tale as Matthew handed out warm mead in wooden carved cups.   
They were informed that Merlin had sent word for Lancelot's help, and after leaving Ealdor, he met Percival, who was quick to join Lancelot's quest.   
Yet as Talia sat there listening to Percival's story, she found it one of heartbreak.   
The future knight had experienced the loss of his whole family-his mother, father, twin younger siblings, and his elder sister had all passed the veil when Cenred's bandits attacked the village of Tyrdor.   
From what Talia concluded, Percival was one of a handful of survivors.   
Now, these two strangers were on their way to help the young Prince Arthur to take back Camelot, save Uther, and get the Cup of Life.   
Talia sat by the fire listening carefully, her brow slightly creasing in worry at the prospects of knowing what the Cup of Life could do- for both good or evil.   
Morgause sounded twisted, and her sister Morgana was influenced by her sister if you could get any worse.   
It seemed that Morgana had magic.   
Talia cursed the Guardian silently- it seemed he had left some details out.   
Sighing, she looked at the two men before her, nibbling her lower lip in worry as she toyed with the almost empty cup in her hand.   
“It sounds almost like a losing battle before it’s even started,” Matthew murmured his thoughts aloud, looking to Talia, who met his glance with a look of doubt... She didn't want to voice it, but he had a point.  
“We have to try,” Lancelot countered, not in a tone of anger, but in one of reason to the younger man.  
Matthew sighed as he sat back, shaking his head. “I did not say not to try, sir, just that you could use some help,” he said.   
Talia rolled her eyes at Matthew's bluntness, glaring half-heartedly at him. “Obvious much?” She asked.  
“Just saying what you are thinking,” he shrugged easily as if he was stating the obvious.  
“Really? Unlike you, I have the ability to coax.”  
“Yes, and look at where that's got us before! Need I remind you?” He countered, grinning and watching as Talia's eyes sharpened.   
“You're a prat,” was the only comeback on the tip of her tongue knowing Matthew actually did have a point, shaking her head and looking over at Lancelot, who looked amused by their banter.   
Both he and Percival smiled softly before the seriousness settled around them once again.   
“We couldn't ask that of you. It would be too dangerous, and the risks are too great,” Lancelot uttered with uncertainty as he glanced at Talia then Matthew, who in turn, shrugged off the implication of danger.   
“Lancelot, we can look after ourselves, and well…” Talia began before sighing, trying to work out her wording without sounding too blunt.   
The night was becoming very long as restlessness began to settle in. “You did not ask for our help, and I am not asking permission. You will find that I am too stubborn to just sit by and watch, but…We are offering our help, and I honestly do not think you should ignore this offer. More hands make lighter work, even against an immortal army,” she continued, leaning forward, her elbows resting on her knees as her eyes locked with Lancelot's own.   
He found himself nodding softly.   
“Thank you, ” Lancelot replied awestruck at their offer of assistance.   
With a quick nod of acknowledgement, Talia looked to Matthew, who grinned cheekily at her.   
“I'll make sure everything is packed up. We'll leave softly after the first light, I guess.”   
\---------------------  
As the moon rose higher, casting shadows through the trees, the forest came alive with nocturnal life.   
The call of the owls echoed in the air as the howl of packs of wolves joined in the call; Talia stood, watching the others settle to sleep, as she took first watch, to be followed by Matthew, then Lancelot and finally Percival.  
She walked the perimeter of the camp for the sixth time in the last two hours as the others slept soundly.   
It reminded her of another time and place...oh, how she missed the hobbits! Her thoughts lingered to Faramir before shaking it off- now was not the time (yet another story to be told). She shook her head to clear the haze before she continued her watch.   
Sitting was too tiresome for her, and a risk she wasn't willing to take.   
Her footfalls were as soft as a feather on a cloud as her eyes drifted from Lancelot to Percival from time to time, while her thoughts followed suit.  
What they had gone through was tragic, and in all the myths and legends she had read, she never would have guessed their pain.   
Yet these two men- who were not even knighted- were willing to give their lives for a prince.   
One of them had been placed into the dungeons by the prince's father due to an apparently misguided Merlin through the fabrication of another lord's seal of nobility, though in truth Talia thought it was a brilliant undertaking. If only they hadn’t gotten caught...   
Meanwhile, the other being, Percival, hadn't even met the prince or had even been to Camelot- yet he was willing to fight for Arthur.   
It made Talia wonder just what this Arthur was like.   
Was he the resemblance of all the history books or not? Only time would tell, she mentally shrugged.   
Yet, she now knew where chivalry and honour came from.   
These two men were what honour was made of. Looking away, she stretched out the kinks in her shoulders before continuing her watch.  
\-----------------------  
Talia soon awoke Matthew as quietly as she could without waking up the others, crouching by his softly snoring form.   
“Matt, come on, it’s your watch.” She shook her friend's shoulder gently until he awoke, sitting up and yawning wildly as he fisted his eyes, reminding her of a toddler.   
Unknowingly, their soft murmurs awoke Lancelot, who lay quietly, listening.   
He felt like an intruder, yet he was curious about these strangers.   
He barely knew them, but they were willing to help them risk their lives for someone they knew not.   
Quiet and still, he listened over the popping of fresh wood upon the fire.  
“You like him?” Matthew grinned softly as he stood, allowing Talia to take his bedroll.   
“Who?” She feigned innocence while settling against the tree.   
“Lancelot, of course. I've seen you staring at him,” Matthew accused softly, watching as Talia blushed slightly; she wasn't ready to admit the man had a kindness to his soul that she could clearly see as the full moon currently gracing the sky.   
“Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies," she quipped, smirking as Matthew huffed, laughing softly.   
He was pleased.   
She deserved happiness, especially after everything she had gone through.   
“Talia. It’s okay to like him.”   
“What, just so I can then lose him? Or worse?” She muttered softly, looking over to the man in question, who had his back to the two.   
Lancelot smiled softly to himself. He, too, found the young lady surprisingly different. He wished to know more about her; there was something about her that was mysterious yet desirable.   
“Sometimes we need to take risks. Remember his words, ‘The risk is too great,’ yet…we're going with them,” Matthew comforted, leaving words unsaid before beginning his watch, allowing Talia to settle and catch some sleep.   
“I know. Maybe this is a risk I’m willing to take, but we'll have to see where it leads,” she agreed before a soft sigh left her lips.   
She closed her eyes, sending a prayer to Leshy and Vedogon to protect them as they slept.   
Unknown to them, Lancelot's eyes drifted closed to pull him from the waking world, his last thoughts of Talia and her courage.  
\---------------------  
Flecks of light danced through the leaves as the sun slowly rose above the peak of the hills, casting shadows of leaves on closed eyelids. Speckles of light pulled sleeping minds into wakefulness.   
Talia squinted, yawning wildly, rubbing her eyes with closed fists as she pulled herself up against the tree trunk, running a hand through her dark brown hair before she quickly braided it. She had a feeling she wouldn't be brushing it for a fair few days.   
Even before the rest awoke, the day called to her.   
She was quick to head down to the brook, thanking the Vilia as she fished for a breakfast of freshwater trout.   
Five of the fish graced the bank of the beck, flapping for the freedom that they would not gain- she deemed their worth, thanking the spirits of the brooks and streams.   
By the time Lancelot and Percival awoke to the rising sun, Talia had prepared the fish.   
They were baking in wrapped leaves of the oak tree over the embers of the slowly dying fire while Matthew snored away.   
“Good morning, Lady Talia.” Lancelot's voice was sleep ladled, making him sound sweeter than he already was.   
Talia flushed slightly before smiling as she looked up at Lancelot as he approached, while Percival headed down to the brook to clean up.   
Something told her it was done on purpose, allowing the two privacy, yet she couldn't prove it.   
“Good morning, Lancelot,” she smiled, her eyes alight with the rising sun.   
“Did you sleep well?” he asked softly.   
As he looked at her, she sat on her knees, hands-on thighs, and looked up at the man.   
A simple smile gracing her features willed him to join her.   
“I suppose I have; it seems Leshy and Vedogon granted us a peaceful night,” she answered, shrugging as she poked the cooking fish.  
“Leshy?” He questioned softly, finally joining her, kneeling to face Talia before the embers of the fire.   
“Leshy is the deity of the forest,” she explained, shrugging simply.  
“And Vedogon is?” He frowned questioningly.  
“The guardian and protector of sleep are Vedogon.”   
“Ah, you told Matt to ‘thank the Vilia’ last night. What is vilia?” His head tilted slightly, making her wonder how he looked so cute.   
As she fought the blush, Talia smiled widely- it seemed Lancelot was listening intently last night.   
“The spirit of the brooks and streams are the Vilia. I'm no druid or spiritual person, but in the time of magic and vales, I think giving a little thanks is common sense,” she explained softly.   
She found herself liking his smile; it crept up to his eyes, the joy at learning new things.   
“Then I shall thank them too,” he resumed as Talia laughed, shaking her head slightly.   
“Breakfast first, I think, before Percival wastes away, and also after I wake the sleeping dead that is Matt,” she spoke as she pulled fish from the embers of the fire to cool.   
She then stood, grabbing the water skin resting beside her before silently stalking towards her prey.  
\-----------------------  
Lancelot and Percival found that waking up Matthew was an entertaining thing to watch as they tucked into their breakfast. Talia stood silently over him, dripping droplets of cold water onto Matthew's forehead.   
“Raindrops are falling on my head…” Talia began to sing with a smug grin. "Especially for lazy Matt in bed, so wake up and shake up…before you get...” and then the whole skin was squeezed, drenching Matthew's head. “wet!”   
Matthew, in turn, screamed like a banshee and shot up, attempting to grab Talia's leg as she dodged the hand and ran, jumping over the fire and behind Percival.   
“Talia!” he screeched, giving chase.   
Talia was quick to scramble up a nearby tree.   
She laughed as she sat on a low branch just out of reach as her legs dangled down.   
Lancelot and Percival joined in the humour, laughing heartily, lighting their souls as they watched the two.  
One up safely in a tree looking down at a very drenched companion on the ground who huffed as droplets of water dripped from his slightly stumbled chin to the forest floor.   
“That was mean,” he accused, tired of glaring up at her.   
“You were being lazy,” Talia countered from the safety of her tree limb.   
“This means revenge,” he half-heartedly proclaimed whilst swiping wet hair from his eyes.  
“Got to get up early for that one,” she smirked down at her dripping counterpart in a stalemate.   
“Mayhap a truce whilst you eat, Lady Talia?” Lancelot suggested, smiling at the two.  
“Truce,” they agreed as one.  
Talia grinned, jumping down as she landed nimbly on the forest floor.   
Matthew attempted to frown miserably before joining her by the dying fire.   
“By the way, water skins need filling again,” she deadpanned.  
Matthew mockingly glared as Talia joined Lancelot's side, wiggling her eyebrows at her sodden 'servant,' who groaned loudly, wondering why he put up with Talia sometimes yet he knew why.  
\------------------------------  
The small group was quick to pack up after dousing the remaining fire before they headed deeper into the woods towards Camelot.   
They apparently had a two days walk from where Merlin had asked Lancelot to meet.  
The first day went simple enough, for the forest was flat-grounded and the trees were spread apart, allowing footfalls to land evenly and safely.   
They were able to stop for food and rest with ease.   
Talia spoke mainly to Lancelot, and she found out he had met Merlin while facing a Griffin.   
He had broken his sword and injured himself in doing so.   
“Do you have the scar?” She grinned, looking the male up and down.  
“Yes,” he chuckled, watching her. “But I'm not showing you.”   
“Damn, don't ask, don't get,” she laughed softly, watching him laugh with her.  
Matthew was happy to watch the byplay between the two and he could only hope that Talia would give Lancelot a chance. That night, as they sat around the fire, Lancelot spoke of Guinevere and Arthur, a longing in his voice.   
Talia sat forward, her hands reaching towards the fire to warm them as she tested her theory.   
“So…is it Guinevere you miss, or Camelot?” She questioned, watching his reaction and working through his thoughts.   
"At first…Guinevere. I will admit, she is different…but now I'm not so sure.” He stopped to shrug as though he realized something. Looking from the fire to her, a soft smile appeared on his lips.   
“Well, you’ll figure it out,” she reasoned before continuing to warm her hands. Whatever it was, she couldn't truly tell, just hope. But it seemed the future knight had gotten over his crush on the future queen.   
Where the path went now, she wasn't so sure, but it would be interesting, that was for certain.  
\--------------------------------  
By the second day, the travel became harder: the ground was uneven and the forest became denser and mossy.   
“Watch your step,” Lancelot advised as they began to climb rocky ravines.   
“Just where, exactly, are we?” Matthew muttered as his footing slipped, only to have his arm grabbed by Percival. “Thanks.”   
“Anytime.”   
Talia glanced back at the two, grinning at the pair.   
They were becoming fast comrades in arms.   
It was the noise of chain link armour and swords clashing that brought them to an abrupt stop.   
“From the noise, I'd say we are where we're meant to be, if the shouting is anything to go by,” Talia spoke over her shoulder as her pace quickened with Lancelot's as he led the way.  
The group stopped on the top of a ravine with a steep drop.  
“Morgana's immortal soldiers, I take it?” Matthew questioned as he knelt behind the group.   
Their vantage point allowed them to see the soldiers heading towards the bottom of the ravine.   
“Who's that?” Talia whispered questioningly, pointing to a blonde with a light purple cloak.   
The soldiers were surrounding her.   
“That is not Morgana if that is what you are asking,” Lancelot answered lowly.   
“Morgana's sister?”  
“I would not be surprised.”  
“Well, this is going to be interesting. My guess is they’re setting a trap for Arthur” Talia pointed to the army heading towards one side of the ravine.   
“We can't kill them, either,” Percival muttered, perplexed.   
“But…” Talia paused, looking at a pile of large boulders just to the right of them, and pointed. “We could stop them if we use brute strength,” she grinned at the group.  
\-------------------------------------  
“Now!” Talia signalled as Percival, Lancelot, and Matthew put all their strength into moving the boulders. Sweat graced their faces as their muscles overworked.   
Percival's strength was shown true as the boulders lurched forward suddenly, nearly toppling them with the rocks as the three males were quick to push harder than their strength allowed.   
The boulders and rocks tumbled faster before they suddenly dropped like crashes of waves upon the sand over the ledge.   
“LOOK OUT!” Percival yelled as Arthur came around the corner with his group.   
The boulders tumbled down into the path of the soldiers stopping the attack.   
“Who's that?” Talia heard Arthur shout.   
“Don't know, but I like them already!” Gwaine laughed as the rocks stopped the immortal soldiers and Morgause from attacking.  
Coming into view above Arthur, Talia stood just behind Lancelot, and Matthew just beside Percival.   
“Lancelot,” they heard Guinevere call out in surprise as she spotted him.   
“We need to hurry!” Lancelot called down as he turned, grinning at Talia before helping his young 'friend' over the loosened rocks.   
Arthur and his group ran forth to meet up with them as Matthew smiled at the interaction between Lancelot and Talia.   
It seemed as though his crush on Guinevere had been long gone.   
Maybe his path had changed.   
"Excited?" Talia inquired softly as they stumbled over loose rocks down the steep slope.   
Lancelot glanced at her, frowning as though wondering if his next words were wise.   
"Y-yes, with you by my side." Talia paused midstep, glancing at their holding hands as an epiphany hit, her eyes gleaming with untold knowledge.   
"As long as I can, my path will walk with yours," she spoke softly, her hand gently squeezing his in support before taking the lead towards the figures of Arthur, Merlin and the others ahead.

"I take it that it was no accident? That was your doing?” Arthur questioned as the group stopped before them.   
Talia leaned upon a tree, her head back as she caught her breath, all the while watching the interaction between prince and Lancelot.   
“It was Percival and Matthew's strength that helped us bring down the boulders. And Lady Talia's idea,” Lancelot said.   
“Sire,” Percival bowed slightly.   
“Arthur.”   
“Arthur it is.”   
Talia watched as Percival shook hands with the prince, showing just how big the man was. “Thank you,” Arthur said as he looked to Matthew, who nodded, still catching his breath.   
“Lady Talia, my thanks.” Arthur continued bowing ever so slightly   
She rolled her eyes, making Lancelot laugh softly. “Talia will do, I'm a lady in name alone.”   
“You're too cunning for one,” Matthew muttered, earning a swing behind the ear from Percival.   
“Ow! Seriously!”   
“Suck it up, Percival's on my side,” she laughed as Percival joined in on the banter between them.  
“What are you doing here?” Arthur questioned Lancelot, perplexed as he watched the interaction between servant and lady.   
“I sent for him.” Merlin came forward, leaving Gaius with the group to catch his breath.   
“I'm glad you're here,” Arthur spoke with such clarity that everyone could tell it was the truth at his heart.   
As Lancelot and Arthur shook hands, Talia found herself glancing at Guinevere, who kept looking to Lancelot as she attended the old man. Lost love, Talia thought.   
At least she had Arthur now.   
Talia looked back to the young prince as Lancelot spoke. “Same here, Talia and Matt offered their help when we met them on the way here, and I'm glad they joined us,” he smiled, looking over to Talia, who pushed herself up from the tree to join his side.   
“We’re lucky we did. Right time, right place,” she smiled slightly at Lancelot.   
“Indeed.”  
Walking over to join Leon, Gwaine, and the others, Talia stood closer to Lancelot subconsciously, and they greeted him with pride.   
“So, what's next?” Talia questioned as they all caught their breaths. The sun was high, but it was beginning to set as they sat with the others.   
“We need to find a safe place,” Matthew reasoned, shrugging as though it was an obvious answer, looking to Talia as she stood abruptly and began to pace with her arms crossed.   
She thought aloud, something Matthew was quite used to.   
“Surely, there is somewhere nearby that Morgana and Morgause won't know about? A house, or a fort? Castle?”   
“Wait.” Arthur stopped her and looked sharply at the young stranger. “I know just a place.”


	3. The new path will be taken together...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe in the castle of the old kings, the round table fo be revealed, what will change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, please please kudos and comments, questions welcome to!  
> Thank you my beta reader you are a star!

"My legs feel like they're falling off," Matthew muttered as they approached the end of the forest where a sheer drop could be seen clearly ahead.   
"Don't worry, I'll sew them back on," Talia smirked over her shoulder at him.   
"Now I'm worried." Matthew furrowed his eyebrows in mock horror, grinning as she glared at him.  
"What's to worry?" She asked innocently, daring him with her eyes,  
"The last time you sewed something, it was backwards," he answered cheekily, poking his tongue out, enjoying the teasing.   
"I was taught to fight and to be a diplomat, not how to sew, idiot. That’s why I have you around," she scowled, toying with her longbow as though deciding if she should just shoot him then and there.   
"See, there's the problem!" He continued smirking.  
"My problem is going to be pushing you off this cliff!" Talia sang off-key, pretending to glare at him as he gulped, eyes widened in worry.   
"You know what? Backwards sewing is fine! Plus, I don't mind sewing," he backtracked, smiling innocently like a puppy wanting to be forgiven.   
Talia rolled her eyes, grinning as some of the others laughed softly before continuing to walk ahead.  
"They sound like you and Arthur," Gaius commented to Merlin, chuckling softly as Merlin huffed.   
"They do not."  
"Oh, but they do..." Lancelot spoke up, patting Merlin on the shoulder before passing the two to catch up with Talia whilst he could.   
"Hello stranger," she laughed softly as Lancelot approached, walking just behind her looking at him.   
He smiled softly, his eyes gleaming with something unknown, yet hopeful of something that she couldn't quite place.  
They finally stopped at the edge of a cliff, looking ahead to the very tip. Talia could make out an old castle, damaged and crumbling with decay from the passing of time- from what, she didn't quite know.   
"Be careful, these rocks are loose," Arthur called over his shoulder helping Gwen along the derelict path, taking the lead.   
"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," Lancelot whispered into Talia's ear watching her smile softly. She looked behind her shoulder and slightly up at the man as a shiver ran down her spine.   
"I know” she murmured with conviction, making him smile at the pure trust she had in the knight.

"Are you sure we'll be safe here?" Gaius asked as Arthur looked around the old dusty, dilapidated castle as they entered the ancient place.   
"This is the castle of the old kings. It'll do for a while," he reassured the group.  
"Can't be worse than that cave," Elyan commented as Talia and Matt looked to one another.  
"Never say never," Talia commented as Elyan looked over, frowning.   
"We've travelled a lot, in some worse places than others" she shrugged, answering his unasked question, unknowingly making Arthur glance over wondering just who these strangers were.   
"Search the place; see what you can find," Arthur spoke up as they all split off into different paths. Talia nodded to Lancelot as he followed the others before glaring at Matthew, who grinned cheekily.   
"Not a word, pest," she muttered, walking away to study the room.   
"I didn't say a thing!"  
"No, but you thought it!" She accused as Matthew chuckled, following her.  
"Stone floor sleeping. Brilliant," Matthew groaned as they stood together some minutes later, looking around at the dusty and cobwebbed hall.   
"Not if we open the shutters, clean out some unwanted guests, and gather these sheets for bedding," Talia reasoned effortlessly before grabbing the dust cover from a table as plumes of dust drifted into the air, sending Talia into a coughing fit.  
"Ah, just like that time in..." Matthew left the sentence hanging before pulling a gagging face, remembering a particularly nasty memory.   
Talia laughed softly after catching her breath. Even she didn't want to remember that mental image of Matthew flirting with 'that' guard.  
Strange, she thought as she paused mid-reach of the dust-littered chair.   
It felt like a lifetime ago, yet unlike most of their adventures, if you can count facing cave trolls as an adventure, she didn't miss home she thought to herself.   
She didn't mind this one, she wasn't homesick or angry she just accepted that home, for now, wasn't an option,   
"Talia?" Matthew called, breaking her out of the wandering thoughts.   
"Hmm?"   
"You okay?" He asked softly as she glanced up at him, thinking over the question.   
"Yeah, yeah I am," she smiled before carrying on with their task.  
As others explored the castle, Talia and Matthew both gathered the dust covers and blankets from around the room.   
pilling them haphazardly by a pillar not far from the fireplace before beginning to light candles as the twilight began to creep in, darkening the large hall.  
Glancing at Gaius, who was resting and Gwen who attempted to light the fire, Talia and Matthew spoke of plans and cover stories between them in hushed tones.  
Gaius watched the two, smiling. He was beginning to like the two breaths of fresh air; they reminded him of siblings planning mischief with each other. With their heads together closely whispering, he wondered how they would settle into life in Camelot if they won the battle.  
Soon after they had finished with not much else to do, Talia sat against a pillar.  
The cold stone pressed onto her clothed back helping to ground her to the present as Matthew kept watch on his friend as she meditated whilst sharpening his daggers one by one.  
It wasn't long after when the group of Gwaine, Merlin, Elyan, and Lancelot trailed through the door.   
Lancelot's eyes found Talia's closed ones; an apprehensive frown graced his features as he studied her lax facial expression, eyes closed, hands loosely resting on her lap as though asleep yet not.   
Matthew caught his eye, shaking his head slightly, smiling reassuringly that Talia was fine, just pulling her mind together.  
With a relieved nod, Lancelot continued his search with the others at the end of the large hall.   
"Well, that is interesting," he muttered softly underneath his breath as he set his things out of the way.   
"What?" Talia queried softly, breaking her meditation as she looked up at Matthew as he stood above her. He watched her eyes grow owlish as she adjusted to the light- a flash of red fire ever so subtle danced across the hazel, unseen to the others.   
"Nothing, nothing, everything is fine and dandy," he chuckled, patting her shoulder before joining Merlin by the fire, leaving a slightly perplexed and annoyed Talia behind.   
She hated when he did that.

The fire roared to life as more logs were added while a simple rabbit stew cooked over the fire. Matthew sniggered mentally- knowing that magic had something to do with it.  
The sneaky beanpole of a warlock was quite devious. Percival passed drinks of warm mead to Gaius and the others one by one, oblivious of Merlin's talents as Matthew glanced over, watching him.   
Gwen finished lighting the remaining candles around the wall as Talia continued to sit against the pillar, toying with her longbow as deft fingers ran along the well-used smooth wood. She watched Gwaine as he placed an armful of weapons on the table with a resounding clang that echoed around the room.  
"They must've been left by bandits.”   
Talia listened to Gwaine mutter as Elyan and Lancelot investigated the bluntness of the weapons.   
Talia found herself looking over to Arthur as he pulled a heavy cloth from a rounded large object. The dust surged into the air, momentarily dancing before gracefully floating to the cold stone floor like dandelion seeds in a field.  
"Bloody hell," Matt muttered into her ear, crouching beside her.   
He passed a cup full of warm, weak mead.   
Talia could only stare as the soon-to-be-king discovered the one and only original round table.

"Here! Come and join me," Arthur called as Talia glanced at each future knight sitting around the table before standing to join them herself.   
She stood beside Lancelot in silent support, seeing herself not needing a place at the table, yet being supportive all the same as Matthew stood just to the left of Percival.  
"This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more important than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So, it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now. Without each of you, we would not be here. My father has languished in prison for too long, I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who will join me?"  
Talia smiled slightly, looking to the future king as Lancelot was the first to stand.   
"You taught me the values of being a knight, the code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honour for justice..." he looked to Arthur, nodding ever so slightly. "Freedom..." he nodded at Merlin, looking proud, "...and all that's good."   
He smiled softly, looking to Talia, who inclined her head in return ever so slightly, a soft smile gracing her features.  
Matthew glanced at Guinevere just for a moment, who seemed strangely relieved- though not surprisingly- before once again looking at Arthur.   
"I believe in the world that you will build."  
Elyan was next to stand. "Even though I was a commoner; a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur. It is now my turn to repay you."  
Leon followed after looking proud. "I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for."  
Gwaine huffed cheekily. "I think we've no chance, but I wouldn't miss it for the world," he smiled.  
Percival stood, showing his height and strength. "Your enemies are my enemies."  
Talia crossed her arms leaning on Lancelot's chair, grinning at the man before her. "My longbow is yours, whatever we can do to help," she said grinning mischief in her eyes.  
Matthew, in turn, smiled, nodding to the future king and mirroring Talia. "I'm with Talia on this, my sword is your sword."  
Gaius slowly stood. "If you need an old man."  
Gwen followed, "You know the answer."  
Arthur waited, not looking at his 'friend' "Merlin?"  
"No, don't really fancy it."  
"You don't have a choice, Merlin."  
"Alright..."  
Arthur paused, looking at the group one by one and frowned.   
"I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need. I'm going to do something that my father won't approve of.”  
Talia stood on the sidelines with Matthew, Merlin, and Guinevere as she watched Arthur knight Lancelot and the others.  
"Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot. When you fight, you can stand proud, knowing you are members of the noblest army the world has ever known."   
Talia smirked proudly as Lancelot looked at her, his eyes alive with pride.

"Talia, you never said how," Arthur queried as they all sat, eating the meagre stew before sleep claimed them.   
"Said what?" She glanced up under her lashes as she investigated the empty cup she held after passing her bowl to Matthew, knowing full well what was to be asked, yet not willing it to be.  
"Your ladyship? Where are you from?" Arthur raised the question, finding it strange that she wasn't happy to answer. Most ladies and lords were pleased to gush about the land they owned- and yet, there was one sitting before them, almost hiding her past.  
Talia found herself sighing heavily. It wasn't a surprise Arthur would be curious.   
Looking at the flames of the fire as they danced before her eyes, she thought to herself. She had to tell the truth without telling it in its entirety.   
With her mind made up, Talia began to explain, keeping to the truth as much as she could. "I come from a small sea village some many weeks walk from here. When I was six, my village was attacked...I was taken by bandits and raised to fight for them, treated as their slave and fellow fighter as such." She paused, looking to each of them, seeing pity, concern, and pride. With a sigh, she looked away, staring at the dancing flames as they willed her to touch them. "It took four years until I was trusted- knowing how to fight and serve was sufficient enough to escape. I then travelled to find my parents, but… well, things went a little wrong and I met Lord Balan, brother of Balin le Savage, the knights of the two swords they were called. Balan took me in and taught me diplomatic duties, amongst other things...he harnessed my fighting skills until I was old enough to search again at fourteen."  
"Did you find your parents?" Lancelot asked, his voice soft as though already knowing the answer. The room was quiet except for the popping of the fire as they all listened to Talia’s story.  
"Yes, I was near adulthood- fourteen by then. They had moved on, had other children and believed me dead..." she spoke simply, as though stating a fact in a state of emotional self-defence before continuing, "I didn't want to cause more harm, so I left before they could even set eyes on me. I returned to Lord Balan and told him everything. He took me in and I stayed with him and became his ward. I was happy until some months ago after Balan and his brother, Balin le Savage both perished by each other’s swords in combat." She paused, shaking her head as though to dislodge the memory before continuing. "Neither knew who they fought for. They both changed their armour and within hours of one another, both perished. I became the lady of both their lands. The strange thing is, I never wanted it. Some weeks ago, we ran from the land in a vain hope of keeping safe from irate, angry lords who wished to take lordship. But you know, the strange thing is- Balin and Balan would've been fine knights if it weren’t for their temper," she smiled wistfully, ending her story and looking away as tears pooled in her eyes, willing the pain away, not wishing to see the knights’ pity as her heart ached.   
"I'm sure they would have been; I meant no ill will. Once this is over, I swear to help you with your lands," said Arthur with sadness in his eyes but a hopeful smile   
"None took. Curiosity gets the best of us, but thank you. I have a feeling I'll need the help," she admitted.  
There seemed to be no words to reassure her.  
Leaving a comfortable silence from the others, who supported her silently before one by one, they left in a vain attempt to sleep.   
Lancelot's eyes lingered on Talia, her still form staring at the dancing flames; he didn’t know what to say, yet he did not wish to leave her.   
As the night carried the calling of owls, the battle on hand came in the morning.   
Talia sat, leaning against the pillar with Matthew at her side as she tried to rest.   
"Balin?" Matthew quietly questioned, his voice a whisper.   
"The seal the Guardian gave is the le Savage house. Seemed fitting as well, I am a distant relation to them through my father's family, so I'm told," Talia shrugged easily, not truly caring before until now.   
"They thought of everything, didn't they?" Matthew groaned, shaking his head, laying down, his hands behind his head.   
"So it seems," she sighed, shrugging, knowing that the Guardians would have thought of everything and more, as per usual.  
Soft murmurings from Merlin and Lancelot’s direction a few feet away caught their attention.   
"One guess?" Matthew muttered next to her, looking up at Talia’s sitting form.   
"The cup," she stated, watching the two out of the corner of her eye.   
"Bingo," he groaned, momentarily closing his eyes.   
"Just how do we help, Matthew?" Talia groaned heavily as she laid beside her pseudo brother.  
"No idea, Talia, but you'll think of something. You always do," he reassured before closing his eyes. Talia hoped something would come to her, but sleep was her first priority.

Morning came to Talia before the sun broke over the horizon. Sleep seemed to elude her as thoughts rumbled like thunder in a storm.   
She was quick and quiet to rekindle the fire and begin to make a basic flatbread. Matthew followed shortly, though unsurprisingly, as he took over the cooking, leaving Talia to gather fruit and hunt.  
She found herself sitting on a grassy knoll overlooking the green cliff, the long grass swaying and rustling softly as hues of green and droplets of dew danced in the breeze falling gracefully to the ground.   
The sun rose slowly over the cliff as the sky began to lighten to paler blues. An assortment of wild strawberries, a handful of dill and thyme herbs, and a bray of rabbits lay at her feet as she rested for a moment to gather her thoughts.   
Any help they offered was lost to her; only the guardians seemed to be privy to the plan.   
A soft, frustrated sigh left her lips as the damp grass beneath her fingers pulled her from lost thoughts.  
"You worry too much," Lancelot confided as he sat beside Talia.   
"Can't help it, on the morning of battle I feel at a loose end. I know we can help but I am unsure how," she spoke softly, watching him as he considered her words.   
"I...I don't know how you will, but I know whatever it is, it will help." His reply was soft with a confidence belying his belief.   
"How so?" She turned slightly as the sun began to rise over the forest, casting colours in hues of pinks and shades of red.  
"Because I know you. I know not how, but I do." He leaned closer as their eyes studied one another.   
"A week seems a long time ago," she murmured, mere inches from him.   
"Yes it does...will you stay? After we take the castle? I know you have land to rule but..." He questioned softly as the sun cast upon her hair, as if flames of the sunrise danced within her soft curls falling from her braid "What would I stay for?" She eventually finished his question, her eyes seeking his lips as though mesmerised as her pulse raced.   
The world seemed to disappear around them at that moment; the breeze calmed, the birds silenced as the sun graced it's full presence lighting the sky.   
"Me," Lancelot replied, his voice soft as a whisper as their lips gently met.   
It was enchanted and honest, but true and hopeful.  
"Well, seems I found a reason," she murmured as their kiss broke their lips parted but still near feeling their breaths upon one another's cheeks, smiling as her eyes lit up.   
"I truly hope so." A soft smile graced his features as their hands found one another; their lips met a second time as the sun fully greeted the sky.

"There is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that brings us only a few paces from the entrance to the dungeons. It will be well guarded. If we're going to break everyone out, we must remain unobserved. We cannot let them raise the alarm," Arthur spoke as they all gathered around the round table.  
"We need to take out the warning bell. That way, the warriors won’t have any means of communication," Lancelot reasoned.  
"Good idea, " Arthur replied   
"I'll need someone with me who knows the castle," Lancelot broached the subject looking to Arthur  
Merlin looked over to Lancelot. "I'll go," he said.  
Arthur looked between the two, not catching onto their plan at all. "Alright."  
Talia glanced at Matthew, her arms crossed with a thoughtful frown. "Maybe unobserved isn't the way, but misleading them could be?"   
"How so?" Arthur questioned, looking sharply at Talia.   
"How many immortal soldiers are behind the castle wall?" She asked, leaning forward on the table, looking at the makeshift map.  
"Too many," Arthur replied, as Matthew glared at Talia.   
"Oh no, you've got a plan?" Matthew asked.

"You won't like it, Matt," Talia shrugged effortlessly, looking like she was planning world supremacy.  
"I already don't like it!"  
"I've not even said it yet!"  
"If it includes running, being chased, or killed, then no."  
"Too bad," she smirked, glancing from Matthew to Arthur. "If we can mislead about a quarter of the immortal idiots away from the castle, would that help?"  
"Of course," Arthur answered, bemused. He wondered what she was planning.  
"Great. Matt and I will get their attention. Morgana and her sister will hopefully send some of their forces after us, and as we lead them away from the castle, that should give you a small advantage." She answered confidently the plan could work with a little luck.   
"And how are we doing that, Talia?" Matthew questioned glaring at her fearing the worst  
"Running feet, Matt. A longbow, a very vexed-off army on our heels, and possibly a tree or two," she grinned at him, who in turn facepalmed himself.   
"Oh joy, we're gonna die," Matthew sarcastically whined glaring at her.  
"It'll be fun!" She cackled, smiling cheekily while watching the pure look of terror gracing his features.   
"I truly doubt it."  
"Talia, Matthew. Thank you." Arthur was quick to break up the squabbling.   
The way they bickered reminded him of siblings, almost.   
"Let's see if Morgause takes the bait first, then you can thank us after you take back the castle,” Talia stated looking slightly worried.   
“-and if we survive,” Matthew cut in, looking to the prince as Talia rolled her eyes at his dramatic speech "you're so melodramatic Matthew" rolling her eyes dragging away her protector to get ready "do you blame me!" The others heard him groan as he followed her neither the less. 

They were all set to leave, each checking their weapons and armour (if you called damaged chain mail, armour). Talia stood, checking her quiver of arrows and longbow as Matthew did the same with his own daggers and sword.   
Arthur and Gwen spoke softly to one another, unknowingly being watched.   
"Stay here with Gaius. I want you to gather firewood and make bandages. There'll be casualties," Arthur said to Gwen studying her features like a lover going to war.  
"Alright." Talia watched as Gwen attempted to walk away, but Arthur stopped her grabbing her hand.  
"Guinevere."  
"They'll see."  
"I don't care. I want you to know… if I never see you again…"  
"You will. You will see me. I watched you last night. You gave us hope- something to believe in. I saw the king you will become. I'm so proud of you, Arthur."  
Looking away as they kissed, feeling like an intruder, Talia turned to Lancelot, whose eyes met hers, his smile soft and relieved as though he had figured something out. 

"Coin for your thoughts," Talia teased as she stood before the newly knighted Lancelot.  
"I'm happy for them, and for us for whatever the future holds," he replied softly glancing over to the pair.   
"Me too. I'm glad to, they will need one another." She spoke mysteriously, looking slightly up to the knight.   
"You know something I do not," he acknowledged as her eyes seemed to flash like the embers of a fire.   
"Perhaps, but for now, ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies," she shrugged uneasily, looking away, slightly expecting to be pushed away.   
"When you're ready, I will listen." Lancelot's words were soft as he ran his calloused fingers down her cheek.   
"Talia, just please be careful."  
"I could say the same, but hey, you got the hard part. All we have to do is run."  
"It is still dangerous."  
"Yes, but so is helping Merlin," she countered, only to silence Lancelot. A look of shock and worry spread over his face.   
"How?"   
Talia smiled, grasping his hand as a gentle smile reached her eyes. "I have my ways, and I keep secrets quiet. Now, I want you to be careful, both of you. I hardly know Merlin, but I look forward to knowing him," she reassured Lancelot before grabbing her longbow, quiver and sword.   
Her eyes met Matthew some feet away by the door, ready and waiting- if you didn't count the grin of ‘I told you so.’

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you read and comments would be fantastic even a simple well done, nice etc


End file.
